phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Doof 'N' Puss
Doof 'n' Puss was a potential television series created by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz starring himself and Perry the Platypus as undercover crimefighters. Production History Creator Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz attended a science fiction and fantasy convention with the sole intention of selling his idea for a television series to producer Jeff McGarland. Doofenshmirtz kidnapped McGarland (and Perry the Platypus for good measure) to pitch his potential series, which, according to Doofenshmirtz, he only created in the hopes that its potential fans would do his bidding. However, as is typical in the television industry, executive meddling caused trouble for the series, in this case before it was even sold, as McGarland suggested giving the platypus character a girlfriend. McGarland eventually sold the retooled series under the title The Platypus and His Girlfriend, without Doofenshmirtz's involvement. Premise The premise for the series is explained in what would have been its opening credits: "A fugitive semi-aquatic special forces amateur stage magician framed for a crime he didn't commit- the 1865 assassination of Abraham Lincoln- joins forces with a rogue trillionaire inventor extreme fighting champion from the future. Together with the aid of R.I.C.K., their super crime-fighting high-tech talking rickshaw, they'll bring hope, justice, and varying degrees of aquaticness to a tri-state area in peril. Together, they are...Doof 'n' Puss!" Pilot Episode: "Ham On Rye, Hold the Mayor" The series's would-be pilot episode, written by Doofenshmirtz, never got past the storyboard stage for reasons mentioned above. From his pitch, however, we can piece together the potential plot of the episode. The title sounds much like "ham on rye, hold the mayo." The episode opens with Doof 'n' Puss eating breakfast as R.I.C.K. briefs them on some recent out-of-character behavior from the mayor: while waving at a recent public appearance, rather than waving his hand back and forth as he usually does, he transformed into a wolf with fiery red eyes and ran off into the misty night. Doof 'n' Puss disguise themselves as a magician and her assistant in an attempt to get closer to the mayor. However, the mayor's aide hands the mayor an undercover photo of Doof 'n' Puss buying their disguises, blowing their cover. The mayor sends out a group of ninja vampires to defeat them. Doof 'n' Puss fight off the ninja vampires as various objects inexplicably explode. However, Doof 'n' Puss are soon cornered. Doof 'n' Puss are tied up and thrown in a storage closet, surprised to see the mayor tied up along with them. He explains that he is in fact the real mayor and has been replaced by a phony shapeshifter. Puss is able to free himself with his magician skills...and also scissors. He and Doof face off against the phony mayor, who transforms into a giant monster. It is unknown what would have happened after this point, as McGarland criticized Doofenshmirtz for lazily adding a giant monster to the script simply because he had no other idea how to end the episode. (He soon changed his mind on this factor due to an extremely coincidental circumstance.) Appearances "Nerds of a Feather" Category:TV Series Category:Schemes and inventions